The Kiss
by Krimson Kitsune
Summary: This is what would have happened if Kuwabara had listened to his dream.
1. Part 1: The Kiss

Disclaimer: K. Kitsune:*sigh* No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...WHY DID YOU  
HAVE TO REMIND ME! *sobs*   
Aragami: Shut up, Kitsune..  
  
Aragami: I wrote this! hehe.  
Kitsune: Well I edited it..  
Aragami: Please don't get offended.  
Kitsune: We find it disturbing too.  
Aragami: But you gotta admit, its hillarious!  
Kitsune: On to the story!  
Aragami: Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, I don't want you to think I'm like this  
but..Will you kiss me?!  
  
Yusuke: Forget it. I'm gonna go get Keiko.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara: Something tells me to kiss Yusuke.   
  
Kuwabara: hmm..OK! I guess I'll do it! I'm in the mood,  
hehe. And since there aren't any girls around, what the  
hell? * runs into Yusuke's house and brakes the window to  
get in *  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! I'm coming Yusuke!!  
  
Keiko: * gets there and tries to get in *  
  
Kuwabara: OH Yusuke * kisses Yusuke passionately * ((this  
is weird ^.^;; oh well))  
  
Keiko: * runs in * WHAT THE HELL?!? * hits Kuwabara  
knocking him out *  
  
Yusuke: Your a good kisser * wink *  
  
Kuwabara: * gets up *  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks dude * winks back *  
  
Keiko: I'm leaving, this is too freaky for me.  
  
Kuwabara: Come on! join in on the fun.  
  
Yusuke: You stupid bitch!! You ruined my chances with  
keiko!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: * tries to kiss him again *   
  
Yusuke: * finally gives in *  
  
Yusuke: Oh well, I have to settle.  
  
Botan: who would've known ^.^; He tries to put on the tough  
guy act but He's really..uh...sensitive.  
  
Koenma: I'm taking you off of this case -.-;; its too much for  
you to handle. He's a lost case. * disgusted face *  
  
Koenma: he'll never have a chance as spirit detective.  
((Koenma is really homophobic))  
  
Botan: yeah..I don't think a Homo could handle this case.  
  
Keiko: * runs out of the room sobbing. *  
  
Keiko: Yusuke you bastard! I loved you! Kuwabara will  
never be able to do that!  
  
Yusuke: * kisses Kuwabara passionately. *  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors Note:  
Aragami: Don't take any of this seriously please! Please don't send hate-mail to me.  
Its my first story and you gotta start somewhere.  
Kitsune: Pah-lease comment or yell at us if it really hurt you that much. But please don't  
make me cry ;_; 


	2. Part 2: Keiko's Fury

Chapter 2: Keiko's Fury (The Last Chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: Kitsune: That's right, I own Yuyu Hakusho.  
Aragami: LIAR!  
Kitsune: Shut up! ;_; * runs away sobbing *  
Aragami: Neither of us own Yuyu Hakusho -.-;;; and we don't own   
the Jerry Springer show either. I wish we did * evil grin * More men!  
Bring on the men!  
  
Kitsune: I bet you didn't think there would be another chapter did ya. @.@   
Well, guess what! There is! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Aragami: I hate people who write me hatemail .. so be prepared to be flamed if  
you send me hate mail. The only one I won't send hate mail to is Raven Sin.  
Kitsune: ALL HAIL RAVEN SIN! @.@  
Aragami: lets make a cult  
Kitsune: We should hail Invader-Pimmy too (check out their stories! they rock!)  
Aragami: Read the Story and get on with it before I burn you!  
Kitsune: umm, yeah ^.^;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: Will you be my boyfriend, Yusuke?   
  
Yusuke: ARE YOU FREAKIN STUPID?!  
  
Kuwabara: What? You kissed me!  
  
Yusuke: I was just experimenting...IT WAS WRONG!  
  
Hiei: * walks in *  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
  
Hiei: Umm, are you guys .. umm, NASTY! I saw the whole thing!  
  
Kieko: * runs in with a sword trying to kill Yusuke * You freak!  
  
Yusuke: NO KEIKO!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Keiko: No you don't! You love that freak over there.  
  
Kuwabara: * thinks: She must be talking about the midget, I'm not a freak. *  
  
~*~*~ TODAY ON JERRY SPRINGER ~*~*~  
  
Jerry: Today we have people who like to experiment, and the people they hurt.  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE!!  
  
Jerry: What's wrong little girl?  
  
Keiko: * glare * I'm not little!  
  
Jerry: Yes.  
  
Keiko: * sobs * I walked in on my boyfriend and his best fried kissing!   
I was supposed to kiss him! I mean, I left my mother's bedside to see  
them getting it on.  
  
Jerry: uuh, yeah. Well, uh, lets bring out Yusuke!  
  
Keiko: * pulls out a gun * DIE!!!  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kuwabara: * jumps in front of him *  
  
Hiei: * dances around backstage, drunk *  
  
Yusuke's mom: * dances backstage with Hiei, drunk too *  
  
Kuwabara: * falls to the ground after Keiko shoots *  
  
Keiko: * goes on a shooting rampage * DIE EVERYONE!  
  
Botan: * tries to stop her but ends up dying in the process *  
  
Koenma: * watches * what?!  
  
King Enma: She could be the next ruler up here.  
  
~*~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~*~  
  
Host: This is live at 5, action news.   
  
Host: We just heard Keiko Yukimura has gone on a shooting rampage.  
  
Host: Everyone shot dead.  
  
Host: Here we will talk to Kurama, their close friend.  
  
Kurama: The silent ones are always most dangerous. Who  
woulda known .. Yusuke, always flipping skirts and look what he turns out   
to be.  
  
Host: We just got an update, two people are still alive. Hostages perhaps?  
  
*!*!* Screen shows Keiko drunk and dancing with Yusuke's mom and Hiei *!*!*  
  
Keiko: * throws up on Hiei * You think you woulda dodged it.  
  
Hiei: Alcohol slows down my senses you disgusting freak.  
  
Keiko: * pulls out the gun and shoot him in the head *  
  
Keiko: You think you woulda dodged that too.  
  
Yusuke's mom: But the midget was so cute.  
  
  
THE END (Kitsune: forever ;_;)  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Aragami: Yup, even worse than the first one. What do you gotta say about that?  
Didn't think we could do it, did ya?  
Kitsune: Who knew Keiko could be so violent...SHE'S MY HERO!  
Aragami: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR HERO! STUPID, I'LL GET A GUN! I'LL  
SHOW YOU WHAT VIOLENCE IS! YOU WANNA BE SHOT IN THE HEAD  
YOU GOT IT!  
Kitsune: I'm sorry ;_; * whispers * Keiko's still my hero.  
Aragami: FEEL THE WRATH OF ARAGAMI! * runs to a gun store *  
Kitsune: I better finish this off and leave the planet.  
Kitsune: Hope you liked our story, I guess you need a twisted sense of humor like  
us.  
Aragami: KITSUNE?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!  
Kitsune: * screams * NOOOOOOOOOO!!! * runs * 


End file.
